Martífagos por Navidad
by Maria granger
Summary: Una poción con efectos secundarios provoca una reacción extraña en dos temidas personas: Bellatrix Lestrange y Lord Voldemort


24 de diciembre. Una noche "mágica" ¿cierto? En la que puede ocurrir lo impensable: aparecen fantasmas por las esquinas que tratan de recordarte tu felicidad navideña, los cascanueces cobran vida y bailan una alegre música en un dulce mundo, la gente olvida sus propósitos de perder peso...bueno, esto no, olvidad eso último, cambiemoslo por: "todo el mundo come tanto que podría ir rodando por las calles". Sí. Así mejor.

Quizá fue esta la razón a la que achacaron los mortífagos al extraño comportamiento de su lider y de Bellatrix.

¿Quién empieza una historia por el final? Me parece que esa soy yo. Pero para no retorcer demasiado los hechos comenzaremos por:

Era la víspera de Navidad. Las familias no reían mientras abrían regalos envueltos en papel de alegres colores. Al contrario. Estaban aterrados, escondidos en sus casas y con la varita permanente alzada para tener la mínima posibilidad de proteger a los suyos.

Estamos en el año 1998. En plena guerra mágica con Voldemort en el bando victorioso.

La Orden del Fénix ya no sabía que hacer. Cualquiera de sus actos resultaba en vano. La última opción que les quedaba era matar al oscuro mago.

Gracias a Merlín que el Trío Dorado había cumplido con su deber y habían destruido todos los Horrocruxes, y encontrado la forma de dejar desarmado (y grogui) a su enemigo el tiempo suficiente para matarle.

¿Y qué milagro conseguiría tal hazaña? Una complicada y exacta poción cuya realización se había encomendado a Hermione Granger.

La pobre chica estaba atacada de los nervios. Apenas podía concentrarse en su deber sabiendo que el mundo mágico entero dependía de su labor.

Cortó con extrama delicadeza un tallo de cicuta, a pesar del temblor de sus manos. Y lo añadió al burbujeante caldero. Empezó a remover el brebaje: tres veces a la derecha, cinco a la izquierda y así hasta que los músculos de sus brazos dejaron de responder.

Abatida, se dejó caer en un taburete cercano de aquel improvisado laboratorio. No quería pensar que todo iba a salir mal. Pero era tan dificil que aquel pensamiento no rondara por su cabeza...

Algunas lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos deslizandose por sus mejillas. Si todo iba mal, sería solo culpa suya.

Debía dejar reposar aquel mejunje durante un par de horas antes de meterlo en una pequeña botellita de cristal, así que antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba subiendo subiendo por las escaleras para descansar y autocompadecerse sin percatarse de que un ebrio Mundungus Fletcher bailaba y cantaba al son de un villancico de un típico bar de mala muerte.

Mundungus llevaba una botella de whiskey que se tambaleaba peligrosamente entre sus manos. En su estado de borrachera se le ocurrió la feliz idea de entrar en la sala en la que, minutos antes, Hermione preparaba su poción.

¿Qué más quiere un borracho que una boca con la que compartir su bebida? Al carecer de esa boca, prefirió echar unos "chorritos" en el caldero, sin saber que este acto tendría unas graves repercusiones.

OooOOoOoooOOoOoooOOoOoooOOoO oooOOooO

A la mañana siguiente Dobby tomó una muestra del caldero para suministrarsela a Voldemort. El elfo era la pieza clave para que el plan funcionara.

El funcionamiento de la poción era sencillo, una vez que el mago tenebroso la ingiriera tendría que dar una palmada que activaría el efecto haciendo que éste se desmayara.

Avanzó hacia el "despacho" del Lord. Abrió la chirriante puerta de madera, encontrándose con el mago sentado en un sillón tapizado en terciopelo verde frente a su más fiel seguidora: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hablaban de como asesinarían a todos los sangre sucia de Francia.

Se acercó con la cabeza gacha, con miedo a lo que le pudieran hacer si descubrían que era un espía doble. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible.

Puso las dos copas de oro sobre una pequeña mesita que había entre ambos villanos, y sirvió algo de vino de duendes en cada una de ellas.

La idea era dársela solo a él, pero dejar fuera de combate a aquella mujer no sería tan malo.

Solo se atrevió a respirar cuando se encontró fuera de la sala. Y esperó apoyado contra una pared hasta que la bebida les hiciera efecto para dar las palmadas.

De repente se oyeron dos cuerpos cayendo dentro de la habitación, y fue en ese instante cuando Dobby se dió cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se apareció dentro del despacho y encontró que los dos dormían placidamente sobre una alfombra persa. Parecían unos niños buenos esperando la llegada de Santa Claus; aunque claro, las apariencias engañan.

Asustado, empezo a dar palmas. No respondían. Seguían tumbados, con una sonrisa en los labios. El elfo se dió la vuelta para salir de la mansión y avisar a Potter de que el plan no funcionaba como esperaban, cuando escuchó "we wish you a merry christmas" a sus espaldas.

Dobby se giró con un salto encontrando a Bella y Tom abrazados por la cintura y cantando a pleno pulmón mientras se balanceaban de un lado para otro riendo sin parar.

Tan alto cantaban que los mortífagos empezaban a asomar por la entrada de la sala.

Se escuchó la mandibula de todos ellos chocando contra el suelo miemtras observaban asombrados como los seres más perversos del universo berreaban distintas canciones navideñas con tanto ímpetu que provocaban ganas de unirse a ellos.

En el centro del semicirculo que formaban aquellas figuras vestidas de negro estaba Dobby con los ojos abiertos como pelotas de tennis por la impresión.

Lucius Malfoy avanzó hasta su señor y cuñada.

—mi señor...¿Os encontráis bien?— preguntó temblorosamente

—Lucius, mi fiel Lucius— el aludido comenzaba a tener la misma expresión en la cara que Dobby— únete a nosotros.

—¿Es una orden, mi Lord?

—no te puedo ordenar hacer nada que no quieras, Lucius

Tras esas palabras, hizo aparecer un ramillete de muérdago sobre cada uno de sus vasallos, a los que tal y como indicaba la tradición besó sonoramente a todos mientras Bellatrix bailaba algo semejante a la "macarena" pisandose los bajos de la túnica con sus altísimos tacones y protagonizando cómicas caídas.

De esa guisa se encontraron a sus enemigos la Orden del Fénix.

Parecía un montaje para un anuncio televisivo. El lider de el bando a favor de la limpieza de la sangre, y la mujer más malvada de todo Gran Bretaña celebrando una fiesta navideña junto a sus atónitos secuaces.

Cuando Voldemort vió a sus enemigos les invitó a aquella extraña celebración en la que los únicos que parecían estar disfrutando eran sus dos anfitriones.

Todos bailaban sujetando sus varitas y atentos al más mínimo movimiento que comenzara la pelea.

Empezaron a aparecer réplicas de la botella de vino por toda la habitación que Voldemort les instó a beber.

Sin siquiera pensar que podrían estar envenenadas, todos brindaron alegres.

Todos comenzaron a comportarse como Bella y Tom...

¡PAM!

—Draco, despierta— instaba Hermione a su marido— los niños quieren abrir sus regalos

—¿Hermione?— gruño mientras abría los ojos— he tenido un sueño muy extraño

—¿Qué has soñado?— la curiosidad empezaba a asomar en los ojos de la mujer

Él, que la conocía bien sonrió y la abrazó cariñosamente. Pensó en contarle una de sus sarcásticas perlas, pero su subconsciente ya se había encargado de crearla mientras dormía.

—he soñado que la Orden del Fénix y los mortífagos celebraban la Navidad juntos en plena guerra por culpa de una poción en mal estado— contestó con sinceridad

—creo que no debería volver a cocinar pastel de futas nunca más— se dijo más para sí misma que para su marido

—tampoco estaba tan...mal— intentó consolarla él

—es que yo he soñado lo mismo— admitió Hermione

No les dió tiempo a continuar con su conversación, ya que el pequeño Scorpius entró volando con una pequeña escoba.

Hermione reprendió a su esposo con la mirada,pero éste estaba más ocupado en observar una esquina en la que acababa de desaparecer a Dobby.


End file.
